You're Amazing
by floodimoo123
Summary: Korra helps Mako and Bolin move back into their old apartment after it's fixed, but when Bolin leaves Korra and Mako alone, things get heated. Lemon. I own nothing.


"I'm so glad the Probending Arena was fixed," Korra stated as she helped Mako and Bolin unpack their things-what little they had-and set up their furniture.

"Yeah, me too," Mako replied as he helped Korra set down the couch in it's proper place. "We can finally be alone."

Korra blushed and sat down on the used piece of furniture. "It was hard because of Tenzin and his hawk eyes."

Mako chuckled at the memory of the first time Tenzin caught them cuddling. His reactions to things like that were so intense, that it was comical. The top half of his face would turn red, and when he turned he would make it a point to airbend as he pulled his cape around, which just made Korra want to cuddle more.

"Hey, Mako!" Bolin called from the doorway.

"What?" Mako answered.

"I'm going to help these nice people finish setting up the training area."

"Okay. Do they need me and Korra to help?"

"No, you guys stay here and finish setting up our apartment."

"When will you be back?"

"When it's finished, duh." Bolin disappeared.

Mako turned around and sat down next to Korra. He reached over and gently placed a hand on her cheek.

"You're so beautiful, Korra," he said softly.

Korra's breath got caught in her throat at the sound of him saying her name. He said it with the tenderness that matched the tenderness she felt from his rough hand against her face. He looked deep within her blue eyes, and she could feel her heart flutter.

Mako smirked from seeing the look in her eyes. "Cat got your tongue?"

Korra moved her mouth like she was going to say something, but was immediately silenced with a small, but passionate, kiss.

"Or is it just me?" Mako finished.

"It will be if you keep kissing me." Korra wrapped her arms around Mako's neck and pulled him closer. Mako placed his other hand on Korra's waist and rubbed up and down her side, to which she replied with a low moan. She pulled his head towards her, kissing his lips. They were slightly chapped, but she didn't care. She just wanted to be with him, to taste him, to smell his sweet scent as he was pressed against her.

Korra felt the change in the air from romance to passion. "What if Bolin comes back?" she asked as she pulled away from Mako.

"Don't worry," Mako reassured her. "He knew very well what would happen when he left to help set up the training area."

"And he's okay with it?"

"Shh..." Mako placed a single finger over her lips. "I'm trying to make this special for you, and I really don't want to have my little brother on my mind while kissing you, Korra." He moved in towards her soft lips, kissing them slightly rougher than before. Korra didn't object and kissed them back. Mako's tongue slip past her lips, trying to dominate her mouth, and Korra fought back with a vengeance. She grabbed his scarf and gently pulled it off, knowing how much it meant to him, and carefully placed it on the table next to them.

Mako started kissing down to her jaw, then back to her lips, then down to her neck. He kissed down her neck slowly, trying to find where her sweet spot was.

"Ohhh, Mako..." Her voice broke and her head tilted back as he found it.

He nipped and licked at the spot, causing her breathing to get uneven. She ran her fingers through his dark hair, begging for more. He tugged on the tie that held her fur pelt in place, causing it to fall off of her waist; she sat up slightly and pushed it off of the couch and onto the floor. She undid his shirt and pulled it off of him, right along with his tank top, and sent it flying over the back of the couch.

"A little hasty, are we?" Mako asked as he smirked.

Korra said nothing as she guided Mako's hands to the bottom of her shirt, signaling him that she wanted him to continue undressing her. He tugged upward on her tight shirt that showed off her enormous breasts, and, to his enjoyment, they were no smaller than how the shirt made them look.

"You didn't wear any chest bindings," Mako pointed out.

Korra blushed and turned her head away. She held her arms under her breasts so she wouldn't feel shy, but also so he could see them.

Mako held her chin in his hand and turned her head to face him. "Don't be so shy." He moved his hand from her chin to her cheek again and rubbed it with his thumb. "It's just me."

He moved both his hands to her breasts. Just before touching them, he glanced up to see any objection on her face or in her eyes. He saw no hesitation, took his gloves off, and proceeded to touch her soft breasts. She placed her hands on his thighs and moaned in pleasure. He massaged her breasts lovingly and she arched her back into him. He took her nipples in his fingers and lightly squeezed them, being careful as not to hurt her.

"Ungh, Mako," Korra whispered hastily. "Be easy."

He knew that wasn't going to last long. After all, she wasn't much of a masochist. He layed her down, him on top of her, and started licking on her delicate nipple. She gripped his hair with one hand and his shoulder with the other. He sucked passionately on her teat while massaging her other breast with his hand. He sucked a little harder, to which she pulled away from.

"Mako, please be easy."

"I'm sorry, Korra." He moved up and sweetly kissed her lips. "I'll be gentle."

Mako headed back for her breasts, but Korra pushed his shoulders down farther. He knew what she wanted, so he pulled her pants and underwear off and threw them on the floor next to him. He looked at her womanhood, which was already wet with her juices, and leaned into it. Korra instinctively closed her legs, but didn't hesitate when Mako opened them back up. He leaned in again, his hands on the insides on her thighs, and kissed all around it and up and down her thighs. Little moans escaped Korra's lips and she began to feel an ache between her legs.

Mako rubbed his fingers between her wet folds, and Korra gasped in pleasure. He rubbed them slowly and gently, building up the pleasure inside of Korra that was begging to be released. He knelt down into her, and started to move his tongue all around her womanhood. He could feel her juices drip out of her and onto his face. He moved up to a small knot and licked on it.

"Uhhh...Mako..." Korra said between moans as his tongue tasted every bit of her sensitive nerve bundle. She gripped his hair with both hands and pushed his face down into her. His nose hurt a little bit from the pressure she forced upon it, but he didn't care; he just wanted to please her. He moved his tongue down to her entrance and trust his tongue into her. He lapped up as much of her juices as he could before sitting up.

"Mako," Korra pleaded. "Why did you stop?"

He pulled his pants and underwear off and hovered over top of her. She was well aware of what was coming and she knew she was ready. She wrapped her legs around her back as he cradled her head on his hands. She pulled on him with her legs, causing him to thrust inside of her. It hurt, but she was strong; she wouldn't let the pain of loosing her innocence show. He moved in her slowly, letting her get used to him being inside of her. Korra bucked her hips into him, signaling for him to go faster. He did so and sped up the pace, finding the perfect rhythm to move at. She bit at his shoulder, which turned him on even more. Screams of their names filled the small apartment as they reached their climax in unison. He collapsed on top of her, sweating and out of breath.

"Korra," Mako said when they both caught their breath.

"Yes?" she answered.

"You're amazing." He rolled over on his back so she could cuddle on his chest.

"No," she stated as she rolled over with him. "You are."


End file.
